Outdoor navigation is widely deployed thanks to the development of various global-navigation-satellite-systems (GNSS), e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS), GALILEO, and the like.
Recently, there has been a lot of focus on indoor navigation. This field differs from the outdoor navigation, since the indoor environment does not enable the reception of signals from GNSS satellites. As a result, a lot of effort is being directed towards solving the indoor navigation problem.
A Multi User (MU) Fine Timing Measurement (FTM) Protocol, e.g., in accordance with an IEEE 802.11REVmc Specification, may include measuring a Round Trip Time (RTT) from a wireless station (STA) to a plurality of other STAs, e.g., several Access Point (AP) STAs and/or non-AP STAs, for example, to perform trilateration and/or calculate the location of the plurality of STAs.